


双渣竹马

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2019年1月9日  已完结一直喜欢双渣搞基这种设定，可惜没什么人写，只好自己动手丰衣足食了，结果一不留神写成了小甜饼……主角：杨柳、陆锐泽





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
杨柳从抓周那天起，就注定是个好美色的主儿，眼前摆放着一堆值钱的玩意儿不去抓，偏偏就抱着一张美人图不撒手，谁跟他抢，他跟谁急，后来愣是抱着美人图睡着了，口水蹭脏了他曾祖收藏的美人图。长到五六岁后，只要看到好看的人，无论年纪无论男女，都忍不住腻歪，要么要抱抱，要么要亲亲，仗着自己长得好看，为所欲为。  
直到有一天，他遇到一个特别好看的小哥哥——白宜安，以为自己能再次得逞，结果却被不知从哪儿冒出的陆锐泽一把把他推倒在地，上去就给了他好几拳，揍得他嗷嗷大哭，最后还威胁他，再哭就见一次打一次。  
吓得杨柳硬生生地憋回去了，陆锐泽才若无其事地回到白宜安面前，毫无愧色地说自己跟杨柳闹着玩呢。白宜安也是个傻白甜，居然就无条件地相信了。  
杨柳又恨又怕，从此记住了陆锐泽的名字，每次一提到这个名字，就恨不得时间倒流，回到自己特别窝囊的那一刻，狠狠地打回去。  
不过长大后，杨柳再见白宜安，倒也想不出自己当初非要找白宜安，以他现在的审美观， 白宜安好看是好看的，但些许寡淡了。只是每次看到白宜安身边都跟着陆锐泽，就忍不住找茬儿，故意在陆锐泽面前对白宜安大献殷勤， 白宜安也是个很好相处的人，杨柳这种人精儿自然把人哄得服服帖帖，本以为陆锐泽会动怒或者反击，结果陆锐泽什么也没做。杨柳忽然觉得没意思了，就投身于花丛中流连忘返了。

杨柳自十六岁那年跟一个漂亮小姐姐为爱鼓掌之后，尝到了美妙之处，就特别热衷追求妹子了，幸好，杨家不指望他光耀门楣撑起家业，作为杨家最小的孩子，人帅嘴甜，特别会讨长辈喜欢，偶尔犯点小错，根本不算个事儿啊。杨柳活了十八年的平顺美好的日子却被一则爆炸性新闻影响到了，陆锐泽居然跟陆家出柜了，出柜也就算了，出柜那天是陆锐泽十八岁的生意，陆家生意场上的好友全都在，消息犹如一颗原子弹爆炸，把会场炸得鸦雀无声了。陆锐泽维持了十八年的聪明早慧，少年持重，日后必成陆家集团的接班人，这些光鲜的面子，在那一晚彻底粉碎了。杨柳是被逼着去参加饭局的，本来躲在一旁吃喝调情，结果突然听到这个消息，他一口酒直接喷出来，喷了对面美女一身，因为当场没有一点声音，他突然出声瞬间成了焦点，他不失风度地向美女道歉，却被美女一把甩开，扔给他一个厌恶的眼神。  
杨柳内心忍不住骂街，又tmd不是我出柜了！！  
杨柳不知后续陆家是如何处理陆锐泽的，但陆锐泽过得不顺心，他就特别开心。只是当他看到陆锐泽怎么在小巷子里干翻几个当面嘲讽他性向的家伙，他被眼前一脸血污，浑身是伤的陆锐泽震撼了，半天也没说出一个字。  
倒是陆锐泽拖着身体，缓缓地走向他，杨柳感到巨大的压力，他不敢开心得太明显了……  
“你刚才看到了什么？”陆锐泽阴霾的眼神，让他面部僵硬，好容易挤出一丝笑意。  
“没，我什么也没看到。”杨柳表清白地摆摆手。  
陆锐泽没让他走，他没敢动：“哼，你心里是不是也……”  
陆锐泽的话还没说完，杨柳立马表明立场：“我怎么会跟他们一样，老子什么没见过，大惊小怪的。”说完，发现说话的对象是陆锐泽，立马又满脸堆笑。  
陆锐泽自嘲地说：“这么多天，你是第一个敢跟我说话的。”  
杨柳一挥手：“嗨，这些煞笔就是说三道四的长舌妇，再说，白宜安也不能不理你啊。”  
陆锐泽眼神一暗，沉默了良久：“我的事，不能把他卷进来。”


	2. Chapter 2

二、  
不知是不是杨柳主动帮陆锐泽买了止疼药和纱布，陆锐泽脸色没那么难看了，但杨柳总是忍不住想，陆锐泽是不是喜欢白宜安呢？不过这问题也就在他脑子停留了三天，三天之后，杨柳就听说陆锐泽出国留学了，这大概就是陆家的解决办法吧。  
杨柳依然万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，因为志趣相投，他认识了一个叫张元洲的人，也是个纨绔子弟，这家伙玩得比杨柳花样还多，所以介绍杨柳去了一个隐性的gay吧，表面上是一个高级会所，进去后别有洞天，形形色色的小妖精，应有尽有啊。杨柳本来是有点排斥的，但张元洲一直怂恿他：“就是个玩嘛，谁当真啊，你试过就知道有多爽了。”  
杨柳借着酒劲儿，就要了一套最基础的服务，昏暗中，朦胧间，他就只能看到跪在他两腿之间帮他服务的人有一双涂抹着亮粉的大眼睛，时不时抬眼仿佛在问他，感觉舒服吗？  
杨柳本来半倚在沙发上的，因为对方的刺激，他忍不住伸手抓住了对方的头发，催促对方再深入一点，再快一点……事后，张元洲痞笑着说：“要不说，还是男人更了解男人。”  
杨柳用冷水洗过脸，点燃了一支自带的烟，深深的吸了一口，不由得感慨，也难怪陆锐泽会……自从打开了新大门之后，杨柳就更加荤素不忌了，唯一就是心理还有一道坎没跨过去，所以始终没做过被进入一方。  
再听到关于陆锐泽的消息，就是他从国外学成归来，杨柳正搂着自己的新欢亲亲我我，被一个电话给打断了。陆锐泽居然亲自给他打电话邀请他出席接风洗尘宴，杨柳心说，怎么都感觉像鸿门宴。  
杨柳一拍新欢的屁股：“去，把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮，小爷带你赴宴。”  
新欢浑身穿戴者名牌陪着杨柳出席了陆锐泽的接风宴，进去后，杨柳就发现，除了他之外都是精英男，自己显得格格不入，在场唯一认识的人就是白宜安，白宜安似乎跟陆锐泽的其他朋友很熟悉，或多或少都会说上几句话，看到杨柳来了，也迎上来，把他和新欢介绍给在场一水的精英男，当听到杨柳的名字，大家都露出了不可思议的表情。  
杨柳忍不住内心翻了白眼，吗的，叫我来就是为了羞辱我吗？  
人到齐之后，杨柳才知道自己想多了，陆锐泽向在座的亲朋好友宣布了他跟白宜安的恋情，在座的各位都向陆锐泽和白宜安祝贺，似乎大家都知道他们的恋情来之不易，只有杨柳在他遥远的记忆里，隐约记得自己怀疑过陆锐泽喜欢白宜安，没想到直接就变成公开恋情了。  
说好听话从来都是杨柳的最擅长的，杨柳举杯说：“这第一杯恭喜你们守得云开见月明，”说完一饮而尽，然后又倒满了第二杯，“这第二杯祝你们白首同心百年好合。”  
话音刚落， 白宜安不免一惊，陆锐泽则难得一见地笑起来：“宜安告诉你，我们开始计划婚礼？”  
杨柳歪打正着地讨了陆锐泽的欢心，拔得头筹，在座的亲朋好友也都站起来凑趣，杨柳心说，就你那点小心思，还能瞒得过我吗？  
陆锐泽的婚礼筹备了两年之久，终于让陆家和白家的长辈点头同意了，陆锐泽和白宜安也终于在人前可以牵手同框了，婚礼定在某个小岛上，因为打算只请两家的亲戚和关系户，所以做得很隐秘。杨柳是收到请帖才知道婚礼已经定在了初夏，他正趴在新欢身上驰骋呢，电子邮件提醒他，他随手点开看了一眼，扔给新欢，示意他替自己回复。  
身下的新欢一边急促的喘息一边断断续续地问：“怎……怎么……回……”  
杨柳顺势托高了新欢的腰，更加猛烈的撞击了：“就回，老子红包早准备好了，一定去。”


	3. Chapter 3

三、  
陆锐泽和白宜安的婚礼非常盛大和隆重，杨柳这次难得没带任何新欢出席，他虽然花心的要命，但是始终还是把婚姻当作一件神圣的事，因此他的老父亲感动了好久，终于没在公共场合给他丢人现眼了。送完贺礼，杨柳就安静的坐在远处望着这对新人，也不知是不是现场的气氛太好还是音乐太应景，自己居然有点被感动了，甚至萌生出自己也要结个婚圆满一下。  
不过这个念头在他离开小岛的时候，就被抛之脑后了，杨家的公司指望不上他帮忙，能不给杨家添堵就谢天谢地了，所以杨柳每月拿着公司的分红过得滋润又逍遥，期间也听说，陆锐泽蜜月旅行回来了，已经和白宜安搬进了新房，陆锐泽完全按照白宜安的喜好布置，就希望白宜安住着舒心。婚后的陆锐泽更加有男人的魅力了，在事业上也更上一层楼，明眼人都看得出陆氏集团的主事人迟早还是陆锐泽，至于陆锐泽的性向问题，开什么玩笑，现在都什么年代了，谁还会因为这点隐私跟陆家断绝经济往来？  
当年对陆锐泽说三道四的人，如今都像得了健忘症一样，希望陆家能分自己一杯羹，陆锐泽一时间成了新贵。  
杨柳不爱往精英堆里挤，不过还是察觉到最近杨家的公司出了什么问题，祖父经常把伯父和父亲叫到书房谈话，公司的会议也总比往年多了起来。杨柳询问过父亲，父亲还是把他当小孩子一样：“这事还用不着你来操心，出去玩吧。”杨柳也就没放在心上了。

再听到关于陆锐泽的消息，杨柳差点从沙发上摔下去——陆锐泽和白宜安闪电离婚了，结婚还没满一年就火速分手了。杨柳当时就骂出一句：去tmd爱情！！  
离婚后的陆锐泽表面上似乎没受到什么影响，继续做他的精英boss，公司越开越大，业务越做越广，依然是炙手可热的钻石王老五。而白宜安离婚后则很快就出国游学了，出国前，他单独约了杨柳，杨柳觉得莫名其妙，见面才知道白宜安是提醒他要多注意家里的生意。杨柳哈哈一笑表示，自己从来不管这些的。  
直到杨柳的祖父忽然在公司脑梗发作猝死，杨柳才意识到自己的世界发生了巨变，当他疯狂地跑进医院的急救室，等着他的只有祖父冷冰冰的尸体，父亲仿佛一天之间苍老了十岁，紧接着，经济犯罪调查科介入了杨家公司的财务封帐，冻结资金，涉案人员不得离境。  
杨柳的父亲没有对杨柳多说什么，而是拜托伯父照顾杨柳，因为杨柳从未参与过杨氏公司的决策和管理，所以可以等到合适的时机送杨柳出国。  
很快，杨柳的父亲因为经济犯罪，行贿等罪名被判了十年之久，后来伯父才告诉杨柳，他父亲是揽下了所有的罪名，为了保住杨家的其他人，劝他不要在意气用事，趁现在尘埃落定赶紧陪着他母亲出国去，杨家的其他事由伯父来打理。  
杨柳浑浑噩噩地陪着他母亲离境，却不知道杨家更大的灾难还在后面，在他们离开不久，他伯父出了一场意外成了植物人，杨家的其他人已经无心重振公司了，还是一位堂姐打电话让杨柳回国，商谈怎么将公司变卖然后按比例分割。  
杨柳一口气没喘上了，觉得胸口疼，但却不敢告诉精神脆弱的母亲，只说需要回国处理一些事，很快回来。  
再次回到杨家，一切都面目全非了，曾经见面会关切地问侯他的亲戚们，相互逗乐子的堂兄弟们，都带着警惕而生疏的神色，杨柳询问了一直为杨氏做法律咨询的律师，也看过相关文件后，发现杨家已是负债累累，伯父出事后，大家唯一的关心就是变卖公司还清债，剩下的钱如何分割，但伯父和父亲却把主动权交给了杨柳，所以这些人才不得不把他请回来。杨柳表示想先去看看伯父和父亲再说，实在不愿意在面对眼前的杨家人。  
见过父亲后，杨柳才坚定了不能杨家的公司就这么被卖掉了，他试着跟他曾经的狐朋狗友联系，看能不能借一些资金周转，当杨氏恢复后再加倍偿还，甚至他都想过可以出让一部分股份融资。  
人生不如意事十之八九，杨柳并没有从任何人那里借到一分钱，这是他出生以来从未有过的绝望。


	4. Chapter 4

四、

杨柳想尽了办法找遍了能找的人，也不过是杯水车薪，他头一回尝到低三下四求人的滋味，那些曾经怎么捧着杨柳的人，如今就怎么高高在上的作践他。杨柳向其他杨家人表示想继续把杨氏的公司经营下去，可杨家人并不能接受，他们根本不在乎公司会怎样，他们只觉得杨柳阻挡了他们的财路，再拖下去杨氏公司将分文不值。  
杨柳不得不耐着性子面对杨家人的冷嘲热讽，哭闹撒泼，甚至威胁杨柳如果再不签字，就找人弄死他。杨柳从来没想到会有这么一天，杨氏公司还没彻底垮台，杨家的人就迫不及待地想从内部搞垮它，杨柳嘲讽的笑着，向着威胁他的人扔了一把水果刀：“堂弟，你有种儿就给我来一刀痛快的！”  
大约也是被杨柳绝望到狠戾的表情吓到了，杨家人骂骂咧咧地摔门走了，走前还叫喊着明天还会再来，让杨柳识趣点！  
听着在大风中咣当咣当作响的门，杨柳都懒得再看一眼，满脑子都是还能去找谁借钱，还有三天的时限，自己真的能凑齐吗？大门再次被推开，陆锐泽径直走进来，停在杨柳面前：“看你一副丧家之犬的模样。”  
“你tmd如果是来教训我的，我不奉陪！”杨柳连看都不想看他，求了很多人，唯独没有找过陆锐泽，因为陆锐泽借白宜安之口提醒过他，可他像个煞笔似的完全没当回事，所以活该落得这样的下场。  
“我来找你谈正事。”陆锐泽一本正经的说。  
“正事？”杨柳不信，“你能有什么正事跟我谈？”  
“我打算投资杨氏，算不算正事？”  
杨柳很意外陆锐泽会主动找上门来帮他，也顾不得要不要脸面：“你说真的？”  
陆锐泽捏了捏眉心：“我有必要浪费时间就为了对你说一句假话吗？”  
杨柳“噌”地站起来：“那你打算投多少？”  
陆锐泽像看傻子一样的眼神：“后天约上杨氏的律师去我公司。”  
杨柳就仿佛垂死的病人打了一记强心针，连连点头说：“好！我会准时去的。”  
陆锐泽继续说：“不过我投资杨氏是有条件的。”  
杨柳生怕陆锐泽会反悔，急忙打断了他的话：“什么条件我都答应。”  
陆锐泽点点头说：“好，那咱们说定了。”陆锐泽看了看四周略显嫌弃，“你住在这里不太安全，我给你安排个住处吧，带上你行李和id卡。”  
杨柳简装上阵，就跟陆锐泽上了他的车，陆锐泽发动车子后一言不发，杨柳有求于他，也不好意思开口多说，但眼见着车子开出了城市，杨柳忍不住问：“你给我安排到哪儿住啊？”  
陆锐泽连一个眼神都没给他：“先去办点事，再给你安排。”  
杨柳心说，这大晚上你能办什么要紧事啊？  
杨柳小心翼翼地打探：“你不会是打算把我卖了吧？”  
陆锐泽嘲讽：“你觉得你能卖多少钱？”  
杨柳哑炮了，自己确实不值得陆锐泽浪费大晚上的美好时光，但杨柳心里没底，不敢睡，看着车子一直开进了临城，天色也渐亮了，当陆锐泽停稳车后，催促杨柳拿好id卡下车，杨柳才迷迷糊糊间看到了婚姻登记处。  
杨柳吓精神了：“你……你带我来这里干嘛？！”  
陆锐泽言简意赅：“结婚。”  
杨柳一句“卧槽”卡在胸口：“你跟白宜安离婚还不满一年吧？”  
陆锐泽略带着点鄙视：“你不会真以为我想和你结婚吧？”  
杨柳讪讪道：“哦，那你有什么用意啊？还请明示。”  
陆锐泽嘴角露出一丝残酷的笑意：“我需要一个说服陆氏股东的理由，我投资杨氏是为了我合法配偶。”  
杨柳被他强大的理由给震撼了，虽然明知有哪里不太对头，但是自己却找不出一丝破绽。  
陆锐泽拉着杨柳大步走进刚开门的婚姻登记处：“你想反悔吗？别忘了昨晚你怎么说的。”  
杨柳很想穿越回去狠狠给自己一耳光。  
因为来得比较早，五分钟之后，杨柳从未婚青年变成了已婚青年。心中的疑团解开了，杨柳彻底放松了，在回程的车子睡得呼呼作响。


	5. Chapter 5

五、  
杨柳拿着自己的行李搬进了陆锐泽的新房，里面的设计摆设一看都不是陆锐泽的风格，杨柳忽然想起来这里是专门为和白宜安结婚准备的，屋里甚至还挂着他两的结婚照。陆锐泽把杨柳安排进一间客房，很明确地提醒他，他们只是法律名义上的夫夫 。  
杨柳扔下行李，躺在还算整洁的床上，谁能想到他这么稀里糊涂地就结婚了，他也算想明白为什么陆锐泽选择在临城办理手续，毕竟要在这里办，十有八九会办不成的。想想当年他和白宜安斗争了多少年啊。  
晚饭期间，陆锐泽很严肃地跟杨柳约法三章：“第一条，婚后绝对不许随处沾花惹草，不能给我增加负面影响。”  
杨柳差点哭出来：“陆哥，你是不是男人啊！”  
陆锐泽勉强松了口：“有需要，我可以让助理替你安排。第二条，无论陆家的人如何为难你，你都不能跟我离婚。”  
杨柳微微皱眉：“陆哥，我怎么觉得我穿越到了三流言情小说里了？”  
陆锐泽没理会他的疯言疯语，继续说：“第三条，在生意上你必须无条件信任我，若让我发现你吃里扒外背后捅刀的话……”  
杨柳忙摆手：“陆哥，我可没这个胆儿。”  
婚后的第二天，陆锐泽带着杨柳去了陆氏集团的高层大楼，双方的律师见面会谈，协商好投资事宜，剩下的就交给陆锐泽去搞定股东会的股东了。  
杨柳拿不定主意是留在公司还是先回去，正犹豫不决之际，就看到一对璧人迎面而来，男人看起来跟陆锐泽有些相似，女人则是一脸贤良淑德的大家闺秀。  
男人看到杨柳，停下脚步，皱着眉上下打量一番：“你就是陆锐泽的二婚对象？”女人轻轻的拉了一下男人的衣袖，让他别说得太过火了。  
“怎么，我还说不得了，刚离婚还不到一年，就又找了一个回来。”男人很不喜欢陆锐泽的作派。  
杨柳本来想装作没听见，撇开了脸，结果男人大发雷霆：“你躲什么躲，不认得我吗？！”  
杨柳无辜的回过脸说：“我确实不认识你啊。”  
男人气得上串下跳：“好！好！陆锐泽找的好老婆！！”  
杨柳装傻充愣笑呵呵：“谢谢你夸我啊～锐泽也总说我是他的贴心小宝贝呢～”  
男人气得差点心梗了，女人很用力的拦着他，因为动静太大，惊动了这一层的工作人员，包括陆锐泽的助理。  
助理职业性地化解了危机：“陆先生，会议室在这边，不太好找。”  
男人一副不跟你一般见识的甩手走人了，女人跟在身后，冲杨柳不好意思地笑了笑。杨柳后来才从助理口中知道这是陆锐泽的小叔，因为生的晚，所以比陆锐泽大了不几岁，但特喜欢摆叔叔的架子，偏又没什么过人能力。在陆家，也就只能借着辈份耀武扬威了。  
杨柳开始只以为是偶然碰上陆家的极品，结果几次家庭聚餐，他总被隔离在外，即使有陆锐泽陪在一旁，也能感到自己就跟个透明人一样，完全被忽略了。他似乎有点明白陆锐泽和白宜安那短暂的婚姻背后，一定让白宜安承受了很大的压力，白宜安是一个安浮于世的人，肯定是很爱陆锐泽才会顶着压力在一起的，结果呢，爱情始终抵不过现实的压力。  
通过助理的爆料，杨柳才发现陆锐泽在陆家过得不易啊，母亲早逝，父亲续弦后又有了两个弟弟，陆氏家族也很庞大，偏偏能人还不少，都盯着陆氏集团的总裁位置。难怪陆锐泽小时候攻击性很强，还特别擅长伪装自己。  
新婚第一年的年末，陆家聚餐好几家人十几口子一边谈笑风生一边优雅地品尝美味。杨柳觉得自己既然融不进陆家的圈子，那也不勉强自己强融，埋头苦吃，结果被陆锐泽的继母忽然问起为何没有佩戴婚戒。  
杨柳这才意识到两人都忘了还得准备道具了，陆锐泽对这种小事自然不会上心的，那错的只能是自己。  
杨柳放下餐具，笑眯眯的说：“阿姨，我和锐泽都不喜欢那种表面化的俗物，陆氏的投资和杨氏的红利就是我们爱情最好的证明。”  
一桌子的陆家人听到瞬间脸黑成碳，陆锐泽则优雅地吃着晚餐，顺带给了他一个鼓励的眼神。  
陆锐泽的继母似乎也觉得气氛有些尴尬了，忙笑着说：“这孩子，真是的，都结婚这么久了怎么还叫阿姨呢？”  
杨柳夸张地抬眼扫了一圈在座的所有人，最后目光落在继母身上：“阿姨，因为我始终没觉得你们把我当成陆家人，我也不好贸然叫你别的。”话音刚落，气氛变得更加尴尬了，陆锐泽满意地擦了擦嘴说：“吃饱了吗？咱们该回家了。”  
杨柳装作没看出被他搞得异常尴尬的气氛，笑眯眯的点头：“好，回家。”


	6. Chapter 6

六、  
在车上，陆锐泽哼笑：“没想到你气人的本事倒是挺大的。”  
杨柳摆摆手表示小菜一碟：“陆哥，这不就是你找我的理由吗？”  
陆锐泽目光闪了闪：“一会儿你打算干什么去？”  
杨柳因为知道陆锐泽约了白宜安，很识趣地说：“你把我放到一个方便打车的地方就行。”  
陆锐泽坚持地问：“我是问你打算干什么？”  
杨柳露出一副男人都懂的坏笑：“陆哥，你都去约白宜安，也要允许我精神出离一下吧？你放心，助理已经替我安排好了，不会出纰漏的。”  
陆锐泽不再说话，开到一个街道口，缓缓停下来了车，临走连个再见都没留给杨柳，杨柳悻悻地放下挥舞的手，转身又开心地奔向酒店，小美人～我来了～却没发现，缓缓开走的车子又返回到了原地，车里的陆锐泽被对面的车灯照耀得忽明忽暗，脸色阴晴不定。  
杨柳抱着助理给安排好的小美人，略有点失望，他还是更喜欢上次那个，明天还是跟助理商量一下吧，能不能以后就定下来某一个，不要每次都换来换去的，总感觉是自己在被剽。  
虽然是心存遗憾，但靠体力说话的事儿，绝对不受影响，杨柳在过程中也得了身心极大的愉悦感，小美人蜷缩在他的怀里睡着了，杨柳“操劳过度”，困得眼睛都睁不开了，刚陷入深度睡眠，手机铃忽然在深夜里叫了起来，把杨柳吓了一跳，小美人一直喊：“哥，怎么了？是jc来查房了？”  
杨柳被惊吓之余，没好气地吼道：“闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”因为陆锐泽的约法三章，杨柳每次的“出离”都会被助理妥善安排，就是怕陆家人抓到把柄。  
“喂？”杨柳不悦的问。  
“杨先生，你现在方便回家一趟吗？”助理在那边急切地说。  
杨柳挠了挠头说：“怎么了？”  
助理忙解释：“陆总喝多了，把家给砸了……”  
“他不是……”杨柳忽然意识到旁边还躺着个小美人，便把他按回床上，自己走到浴室压低声音继续说，“他不是去见白宜安了嘛？”  
助理又急又慌的说：“白先生订婚了。”  
杨柳终于明白症结所在了，胡乱撸一把头发：“行吧，我马上回去。”  
等杨柳赶回陆锐泽的住处，助理站在门外不敢进去看到杨柳仿佛看到了救星，杨柳拍拍她的肩说：“别怕，我进去看看。”  
杨柳跨进正门，偌大一个房子，被砸的稀巴烂，包括那张结婚照。他只得挨个房间找陆锐泽，结果在自己住的那间客房里，找到了喝得烂醉如泥的陆锐泽，一股刺鼻的酒味，差点没让他吐出来。  
杨柳只得拖抱着陆锐泽的身体，粗暴地拖进了浴室扔在地上，然后打开热水注满浴缸，再三下五除二地扒光了陆锐泽，毫不怜惜地扔了进去，躺在温水里的陆锐泽显得格外安静，一瞬间，杨柳甚至怀疑他是不是死了，看到他微微起伏的胸膛，才确定还活着。  
杨柳随手拿了一块毛巾，拖着任由摆布的陆锐泽擦洗身体，平时还没发现陆锐泽的身材这么好，看来是经常健身了，杨柳胡思乱想着，手没留神就擦过了某处，呃？tmd居然比我还大，杨柳忿忿不平。  
打理好陆锐泽，杨柳发现助理居然还在客厅等着，看天也快亮了就劝说助理暂时在其他客房睡一会吧，毕竟等陆锐泽醒来，三个人还得串供呢。  
助理摇摇头表示不想睡，叹了口气说：“唉，昨晚陆总的情绪一直不太好。”  
杨柳表示理解：“他的白月光订婚了，情绪会好才怪呢。”  
“不是啦，昨晚去见白先生之前就有点苗头了。”助理也猜不透理由，“结果白先生还……陆总直接就疯了，你不知道他昨晚飙车去酒吧的路上，我都要吓死了。”  
“你们去的酒吧靠谱吗？”杨柳记得陆锐泽很不喜欢酒吧那种环境，他曾经邀请他同去，被他横眉冷对了。  
助理点点头：“回来之后，陆总什么也不说，一直坐在客厅直勾勾地看着，然后起身就开始砸东西。”  
杨柳想了想说：“要不我给白宜安打个电话？没准他一心软就退婚了。”  
宿醉醒来的陆锐泽刚走出门就听到这句话，直接吼道：“你敢！！”吓得杨柳和助理一激灵，两人才发现陆锐泽除了面容憔悴了点，又恢复了他正常的状态。  
陆锐泽示意助理去买点早餐回来，其实是支开她，要单独跟杨柳谈话，杨柳正襟危坐一副聆听您教诲的态度。  
陆锐泽选择在杨柳对面坐下：“不要去打扰白宜安的生活，我希望他幸福。”  
杨柳忍不住偷偷扫了一眼一片狼籍的四周，都是被砸得支离破碎的残骸，觉得陆锐泽这话太没说服力了。


	7. Chapter 7

七、  
杨柳陪笑脸劝说着：“陆哥，咱们现实点讲，等你实际掌握了陆氏集团的控制权，咱两这婚是迟早要离了，无非就是让白宜安多等两年呗。”  
陆锐泽眯着眼看着杨柳没出声，杨柳得到莫大的鼓舞继续说：“如果白宜安爱着你，也就不在乎多等这两年是吧？”  
陆锐泽冷笑：“感情上的事，你倒是挺精明的。”  
“陆哥，我可是替你着想，”杨柳忍不住吐露心声，“我长这么大就没见过谁，像你们似的爱得这么纯粹的。你知道吗？你俩结婚那天，我tmd都相信爱情了。”  
陆锐泽脸上挂着可笑的神情：“这么说，你很希望我们复合？”  
杨柳恨不能对天发誓表忠心：“那当然了，这辈子能遇到个自己真正喜欢的人多不容易啊，你看，我这不就一直没碰到吗？”  
陆锐泽忽然沉默了，从认识杨柳开始，这家伙的脸上就写着纨绔子弟四个大字，私生活更是混乱到他爹妈都时刻担心他会哪天突然带着私生子回家，结果呢，杨柳玩归玩，乱归乱，却从来没出过岔子。原来这小子居然还相信真爱这一套？  
陆锐泽换了话题：“去把你行李收拾好，咱们换个地方住。”  
杨柳明白陆锐泽是不想留在这个伤心地，很配合地收拾好自己行李，问：“陆哥，你需要帮忙？”  
陆锐泽正宿醉头疼的厉害，大手一挥：“去给我拿几件换洗的衣服就行。”  
杨柳这还是“婚后”第一次走进陆锐泽的卧室，找出一个行李箱，打开衣柜，随手抓了几件衬衣扔进去，忽然把衣柜里的一个盒子带到了地上，杨柳手欠地打开了，里面放着一对款式简洁的白金婚戒，上面刻着陆锐泽和白宜安名字的缩写，呆看了一会儿，又放回了原处，陆锐泽大概是个自虐狂吧？  
两人换到了陆锐泽的另一处住宅，明显是他不经常住的地方，房屋还是自带的装修，格局也比那套婚房小了很多，杨柳很自觉地把自己的行李扔进了小客房，心里有点委屈，这房间的大小，还没他家之前的厕所大。  
开年后，陆锐泽又继续投入各种商场的明争暗斗，杨柳有时候在家偷看到陆锐泽在电话里面无表情杀伐决断的模样，隐隐有些羡慕，难怪小妖精们都喜欢精英boss款。  
杨氏在陆氏的一路扶持下，也渐渐从谷底复苏起来，虽然规模不如当年那么大了，不过也稳定持续地发展着呢，杨柳不免有些得意，他再次去见了自己的父亲，先是告诉了杨氏起死回生的喜讯，再说了母亲在国外定居生活得很稳定，自己时常会去看望她，等父亲情绪变好些，才敢说出他和陆锐泽结婚的事情，杨父听到后，愣了愣，叹了口气：“我和你妈对你从来都没什么要求，只是婚姻大事，你心里有点数。”因为有些内幕是没法现在告诉父亲的，杨柳安抚自己的苍老的父亲说自己心里有数，最近打算去看看母亲。父亲似是安心了不少。  
杨家出事之后，杨柳曾经的狐朋狗友都避之唯恐不及，几乎没了联系，这一天，忽然接到张元洲的电话，居然还是一副熟络的口吻，先问杨柳在哪儿玩得乐不思蜀，是不是忘了兄弟。仿佛他从来不知道杨家之前的处境，杨柳本想直接挂了他的电话，但他忽然有点不甘心。  
跟张元洲约好了时间地点，杨柳开着自己的车到了他们约好的私人会所，这里杨柳也听说过，据说没有熟人引荐是不能入内的。杨柳坐在驾驶位，推了推墨镜，试图遮掩住一脸嘲讽。  
没多久，张元洲也到了，几辆车上下来十来个人，有男有女，杨柳经常混迹某些场所，一眼就看出除了张元洲和其中一个衣冠楚楚的男人，其他都是陪玩的。  
杨柳跳下车，扬了扬手示意自己已经到了，张元洲带着那个衣冠楚楚的男人单独来到杨柳面前：“哥们儿，好久不见了，你越来越帅了。”  
杨柳嘴角上扬挂着他最迷人的痞笑：“你也是越来越骚包了。”  
张元洲引荐了那位男人：“这位唐英哲，唐家四少。这是我的好哥们儿杨柳。”  
杨柳似乎想起来这个唐家是谁了，最早跟着自己的老板摸爬滚打，关键时刻把老板给“卖”了，自己翻身创立了唐氏的企业。想到这里，杨柳忍不住看了一眼张元洲，他那副巴结的嘴脸，还真是眼熟啊，曾经不也是这么供着自己的吗？  
十几个人沾了唐四少的光，一起进了私人会所，张元洲轻车熟路地叫了几瓶死贵的洋酒，一看就知道都是唐英哲的喜好，杨柳端着酒杯慢慢嘬着，唐英哲却凑过来问：“杨公子，可喝得习惯？”  
杨柳内心翻了大白眼，尼玛，在这里跟我演古装戏呢？装什么文化人。虽然吐槽面上不显，随手晃了晃酒杯：“挺好，我就喜欢烈酒，别的没味儿。”  
张元洲又招呼他带来的莺莺燕燕过来凑趣，大家都是场面人，清楚谁是今天的主场，都凑到唐英哲又敬酒又送吻的，杨柳则在一旁安静的喝酒，不一会儿，大家觉得不够刺激非要玩游戏，张元洲主动提议玩“我说你做”这种低端的继兴游戏，杨柳心想这都多少年的玩意儿了，还拿出来玩。  
不过客随主便，唐英哲倒是兴致勃勃，几轮下来，莺莺燕燕有被摸的，有主动口的，气氛也越来越high了，杨柳冷眼旁观觉得没劲透了，也不知道当年自己为什么那么热衷干这么无聊的事。  
结果杨柳运气不太好，被抽中了，他知道自己不是主角肯定不会太难搞，于是笑着问：“谁来啊？”  
唐英哲微醺地一把拥住杨柳的肩，将他往自己怀里带：“我，杨公子陪我睡一觉怎么样？”  
杨柳当场脸就黑了：“你让我艹？！”此话一出，大家都不敢吱声了，张元洲硬着头皮打圆场：“杨柳喝多了，四少别在意啊。”  
杨柳眼眉一挑：“这点酒我还喝不醉，怎么样？唐英哲。”  
唐英哲看着杨柳忽然笑起来，很随意地说：“行啊。”  
张元洲完全没料到事态发展到这个局面，超出了他的预想，唐英哲暗示他想找个帅的又不想找出来卖，张元洲就想到了杨柳，才出面搭线，结果没想到唐英哲是想找个干自己的……  
杨柳和唐英哲直接去了会所的客房，其他人留在酒吧里继续玩乐，不过主角走了，其他人都围着张元洲捧场，他倒也自得其乐。  
刚一进门，唐英哲就扑上来抱住杨柳要亲，杨柳嫌弃的推开他：“你tmd一股酒味，去洗个澡。”唐英哲大约也是没遇到敢这么对他说话的，乖乖的去浴室冲了个澡。  
出来的时候，杨柳已经坐在床沿上等他，他迫不及待地走过来抚摸过杨柳的脸：“你可真tmd帅啊！”说着抱住杨柳就啃，杨柳一把搂住唐英哲的腰，一个翻身把他压在身下，化被动为主动，边脱掉他的浴袍，边性感的说：“今天小爷带你玩点刺激的。”


	8. Chapter 8

八、  
杨柳把赤身裸体的唐英哲捆在了kingsize的床上，唐英哲的前面用领带禁锢着，青筋都蹦出来，后面用酒店提供的红酒瓶填满了，不时有红酒流出，嘴里塞着他自己的袜子，发出“呜呜”的求饶声。  
杨柳满意地搬了把椅子坐在床边慢慢欣赏自己的“杰作”：“宝贝儿，刺激吗？爽吗？”然后又给自己开一瓶红酒，边喝边说：“你个煞笔被张元洲给骗了，他明知小爷的喜好，还敢把你介绍给我。”  
喝完红酒，杨柳觉得自己的变态演得差不多，转身出门打了个电话给张元洲，约他到洗手间碰面。张元洲此时已经喝得一步三晃，但不想得罪唐英哲和杨柳，还是蹒跚着去见了。  
张元洲刚走进洗手间，就被杨柳的左臂紧紧勾住脖子，拉倒在地下了，紧接着就是一阵狂风暴雨般的拳头砸了过去，张元洲完全没有还手之力，只有挨打的份儿，杨柳最后狠狠地砸了他一红酒瓶，酒瓶当场炸碎了，也划伤了杨柳的手，但十分解气。  
杨柳把张元洲仍在隔间里，走到洗手池，整理了一下自己皱巴巴的衣服和发型，嚣张地从会所大门出去了。  
只可惜这嚣张还没持续到他上车，就看到车边上站着的陆锐泽，陆锐泽的脸色比他还难看，眼神如果可以杀人，估计杨柳早就尸骨无存了。  
杨柳揉了揉泛红的醉脸走近问：“陆哥，你怎么来了？”  
陆锐泽二话不说，一把把他拽进了车里，那狠劲，仿佛杨柳是他的杀父仇人，杨柳大气不都敢出，乖乖地缩在副驾位，等待陆锐泽的狂风暴雨。  
陆锐泽把车速拉的很高，杨柳看着表盘，终于知道助理说那天晚上差点儿吓死的感受了。  
“陆哥，咱们有话好好说，”杨柳秒怂，“拿自己的生命冒险不值得啊。”  
陆锐泽一脚刹车下去，没捆安全带的杨柳一头撞在了挡风玻璃上，疼得他惨叫出声。陆锐泽也没搭理他，下了车，难得地点了一支烟，在路边吞云吐雾起来，杨柳一边抚着自己饱受摧残的额头，一边偷偷观察车外的陆锐泽。抽完烟的陆锐泽再次回到车里，问出了第一句话：“还记得我们的约法三章吗！”  
杨柳发誓，他如果敢说不记得了，陆锐泽能当场让他毙命，忙点头：“记得记得。”  
陆锐泽狠戾地问：“那你还敢？！”  
杨柳忙摆手澄清：“陆哥，你误会了，我tmd什么也没干啊！！”  
听到杨柳的话，陆锐泽沉默了良久，似乎在想是否可以相信他，最终还是说一句警告：“以后离张元洲远点！”  
杨柳想起张元洲被自己打得惨样，忍不住笑起来：“他以后怕是再也不敢见我了。”杨柳察觉到气氛好了许多忍不住问，“陆哥，你怎么知道我在那儿？”  
陆锐泽重新启动了车子，波澜不惊地说：“有八卦记者拍到你在那里，让我花钱消灾。”  
杨柳忽然意识到刚才揍张元洲还是揍得轻了，他个畜类打算一石二鸟的算计老子。  
陆锐泽忽然看到他被酒瓶碎茬划伤的手背：“你手怎么了？”  
杨柳无所谓地抬起手看了看解释：“劲儿使大，酒瓶炸开了。”  
回家的路上，陆锐泽绕道带着他去了一趟医院，简单包扎，杨柳觉得陆锐泽也太小题大做了，忍不住打趣：“陆哥，当年你伤成那样，也没去医院啊。”  
陆锐泽扔给他开好的止疼药反问：“你那会不是说你什么都没看到吗？”杨柳当场闭嘴了，多说多错。

白宜安再婚后头一次联系陆锐泽，约好了见面的时间和地点，挂断电话后，陆锐泽转头问杨柳要不要一起去？  
杨柳看球赛正看到关键时刻，似乎完全没听到陆锐泽说了什么，直接回：“不去了，我没空。”  
陆锐泽也不再多问了，回自己的房间把自己收拾得得体一些， 白宜安喜欢看到他干练温柔的样子。 陆锐泽准时去了公司，杨柳听到关门声，才撇撇嘴，心说，你们两个老情人见面，叫上我算怎么回事啊？嫌灯光不够亮吗？  
看完球赛，杨柳穷极无聊，思来想去给助理打个电话，暗示她，自己今天需要她给安排一下。却不知助理是在陆锐泽的办公室接的电话，陆锐泽一字不差地听个全部，助理看到眉头紧蹙的陆锐泽，很有眼色的请示。  
陆锐泽不耐烦地说：“以前怎么办的就怎么办！”  
助理得令退下，把杨柳的事记在了备忘录上，陆锐泽焦躁地扯了扯脖颈上整齐的领带，似乎那玩意勒得他透不过气了，又喝了一大口冰水，才吐出一口浊气，吗的，看我怎么收拾你！！


	9. Chapter 9

九、  
华灯初上，流光溢彩的夜景格外诱人，杨柳开着车慢慢驶向助理为他提供了的酒店地址，车里放着一首很怀旧的金曲，杨柳忍不住跟着哼唱起来，一个小时后，杨柳终于找到了那家酒店，为了稳妥起见，助理每次安排的酒店私密性很好，就是都太遥远了，杨柳找到了停车位，停稳，拿好房卡，锁了车，快步走进酒店的电梯，按下楼层，看着数字不断的变化，心却越发平静了，不知从什么时候，他开始对这方面，觉得有些索然无味了，难道老了？不行了？杨柳立马打消了这个念头，老子金枪不倒，再战几十年都没问题的。  
杨柳兴冲冲地打开了房门，坏笑地叫道：“小美人，这次哥哥可准时赶来了……”话音嘎然而止，因为杨柳发现坐在沙发上喝酒的人是陆锐泽，杨柳以为自己走错了房间了，还专门退出去看了一眼房号，没错啊。  
陆锐泽听到他的声音，转过头很平静地看了他一眼：“进来吧。”  
杨柳只得认命地进去了，无精打采地问：“你怎么没去见 白宜安？”  
陆锐泽拿起桌面上的红酒，给杨柳倒了一杯说：“已经见过了。”  
杨柳接过酒杯，不由八卦地问：“你把他也带这儿来了？”  
陆锐泽强忍住想揍他的冲动：“你到底整天都在想些什么啊？！吃完饭就送他回去了。”  
杨柳略显失望地摇了摇头：“陆哥，你这人什么都好，就是感情上太不强硬了。”  
陆锐泽眉毛一挑反问：“不强硬？”  
杨柳以一种资深人士的口吻说：“白宜安一看就是那种心特软的人，你只要强硬点，他还不什么都听你的了。”  
陆锐泽不置可否，默默地喝了一口酒，然后说：“难得今天大家都有空，陪我聊聊天。”  
杨柳内心吐槽，大哥，是你有空而已，我可是约了人要办正事的。但事实既然小美人没等在这里，那十有八九是被陆锐泽给轰走了，今晚怕是没戏了，不过开个总套房纯聊天，还是陆哥你有钱啊！！  
陆锐泽在商场上可以侃侃而谈，那是因为他背后也足够的实力相衬，但是这种私下交心的谈天，完全不适合他，于是两人陷入了沉默了。  
还是杨柳先受不了说：“陆哥，是不是我做错了什么，你这么惩罚我？”  
陆锐泽像是下定了决心，放下了酒杯，没理会杨柳的话，问非所答：“你知道我当年为什么会在大庭广众之下出柜吗？”  
杨柳听到陆锐泽的话，瞬间来了精神，居然真的能听到当年八卦的内幕，他不由给了陆锐泽一个鼓励的眼神，希望他继续说下去。  
陆锐泽也没让他失望：“因为我和白宜安接吻，被人看到了，那人威胁我，要让我声名狼藉。”  
杨柳义愤填膺地说：“艹，这畜类是谁啊？！”  
陆锐泽笑了笑：“我那个同父异母的弟弟。”杨柳想到现在那个陆家弟弟还在局子里关着呢，不免一凛，得罪陆锐泽的人果然都没有好下场。  
陆锐泽长舒了一口气：“其实那天是我向白宜安表白，并强吻了他，完全没考虑过他的感受。你还会觉得我不够强硬吗？”  
杨柳很想说，陆哥，你很刚啊！！  
陆锐泽仿佛回到那个少年轻狂的年纪：“我当时以为爱情就该是那样，我可以为了和白宜安在一起，与全世界为敌。后来……”陆锐泽忽然停下了幽幽地盯着杨柳，杨柳觉得自己应该说点什么，但是他实在也不知道爱情是什么样？  
陆锐泽矛盾地摇了摇头说：“很多时候，我们以为我们是被现实打败了，但会不会是一开始我们就错了呢？”  
杨柳忍不住坐过去，安抚他：“陆哥，感情上的事哪有什么对错啊，喜欢了就在一起，没感觉了就分手，何必总抱着对错纠结呢。”  
陆锐泽没想到杨柳还能说出这么朴素的道理，反问：“你就是这么打发你那些小情儿的吗？”  
“陆哥，我跟你那儿不一样，”杨柳也放松下来靠在沙发上，“我那不叫谈恋爱。”  
陆锐泽的脸突然凑了过来，杨柳下意识地向后靠了靠，但陆锐泽带着酒气的呼吸还是喷到了他脸上，慵懒而性感地问：“是吗？那你是不是还没谈过恋爱？”  
杨柳控制住想推开陆锐泽的手，尴尬的笑：“陆哥，你靠的太近了，我有点呼吸不过来了。”  
陆锐泽墨色的眼眸染上了一丝不羁的性感，英俊的脸上慢慢露出一个迷死人不偿命的笑，杨柳怀疑自己可能喝醉了，居然会对陆锐泽有感觉，不过陆锐泽没有给他太多时间思考，直接把他压在沙发上亲吻起来，吮吸、啃咬，舌尖扫过他口腔中的每一处，杨柳被吻得发懵，谁能想到陆锐泽的吻技这么好？！连杨柳这种久经沙场的都没扛住。  
不知过了多久，陆锐泽终于放过杨柳被蹂躏的嘴唇，急促地喘息着问：“我的人工呼吸做的怎么样？”  
杨柳只顾得上拼命呼吸新鲜空气，偷偷掩饰欲望，要是让别人知道自己差点儿被吻到硬起来，自己还要不要混了！！


	10. Chapter 10

十、

“陆哥，都是男人，我知道你有需求，”杨柳努力保持着平静说，“我给助理打个电话，让她给安排个人来？”  
陆锐泽压在杨柳身上，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“我觉得你挺合适的。”  
杨柳有种羊入虎口的感觉，玛丽隔壁，什么开房纯聊天，这tmd不都是他曾经哄别人的鬼话！！真是天道好轮回啊！！  
陆锐泽一把捞起杨柳的腰，把他扛在肩上，几步就走进套房的卧室了，直接把他摔在了床上，杨柳被摔得眼冒金星，努力想撑起身体坐起来，却被陆锐泽按了回去，顺手扯开了他并不难脱的休闲上衣，杨柳的皮肤忽然接触到空气，汗毛立起来，他一阵哆嗦，陆锐泽似乎意识到温度有点低，随口声控调高了温度，然后片刻也不耽搁地去解杨柳的腰带，杨柳忙按住他的手说：“陆哥，我自己来。”  
陆锐泽心里有点高兴杨柳会这么自觉，杨柳是怕陆锐泽发现自己有反应了，他磨蹭着解开腰带脱裤子，再一抬眼，陆锐泽已经连内裤都扔在地上了，某处跃跃欲试的样子，让杨柳忍不住吞咽口水，这tmd会死人吧？！  
陆锐泽不满杨柳动作太慢，直接走过来蹲下，一手按住他的腰，一手隔着内裤的轻揉起来，杨柳的呼吸被陆锐泽的动作影响了，跟刚才接吻的状态完全不同，杨柳控制不住配合着抚摸，配合着褪掉了内裤，很快，那块就被温暖地包裹着，杨柳发出一声源于内心愉悦的舒畅，随着陆锐泽的努力，杨柳也渐入佳境，腰腿都酥软得不像话了，任由陆锐泽给他更多的美好体验。  
但当陆锐泽开始给他塞润滑的时候，趴在床上的杨柳似乎察觉到一丝不对劲了：“陆哥，我说……”  
杨柳没来得及说，就被身后的破入，疼得惨叫，几乎哭喊着：“陆哥，你慢点！！”  
陆锐泽也不太好受，才刚进去一点，就卡得发疼，只得又退了出来，继续塞润滑，弄得杨柳屁股上一片湿滑。杨柳趴在那儿都无语了：“陆哥，你到底会不会啊？不会，我可以上你啊。”  
陆锐泽重重拍了杨柳的屁股一下：“闭嘴！！”  
杨柳只得耐着性子，教导陆锐泽该如何正确的进行润滑，该如何用手指进行扩张，什么时候才能破入。不得不说陆锐泽是个勤学好问的好学生，很快掌握了技术，并运用到了实践中。  
杨柳被陆锐泽摇晃着腰臀，不断冲击，让他也渐渐有了快感，忍不住催促：“陆哥，再快一点～”  
陆锐泽一边埋头苦干一边回他：“把陆字去了，再叫一遍。”  
杨柳粗喘地试着叫了一遍：“哥，再快一点？”仿佛接收到了指令一般，陆锐泽果然如他所愿了，而且不止快一点。杨柳觉得自己快被送上极乐世界……  
折腾了两个多小时，两人都累得不想动了，杨柳平躺在床上，陆锐泽非坚持把他拉进自己的怀里。  
“陆哥，你不知道男人都有贤者时间吗？这个时候，你不用照顾我的感受。”杨柳并不觉得躺在陆锐泽的怀里和床上有啥不同。  
陆锐泽心情大好，完全不在意杨柳的胡说八道，甚至还在杨柳嘴角轻轻吻了吻。  
杨柳也累得不行就非常没情趣地说：“关灯睡觉吧。”  
陆锐泽却抱着他不让他睡：“我从来不知道性爱可以……这么爽……”  
杨柳似乎嗅到了八卦的味道：“不是吧，你跟白宜安他……”欲言又止。  
陆锐泽看了杨柳一眼：“我们也有过……只是一直都不太顺利，很多次都是半途而废或草草了事。”  
杨柳心说，就tmd你那么大又技术这么渣，能顺利那是小爷修炼到家了。  
陆锐泽仿佛解决了一个心病，忍不住多说了几句：“ 白宜安又不是一个性欲很旺盛的人，我们为此起了很多次争执，后来大家实在受不了，就离婚了。”  
杨柳瞪大了双眼：“什么？！和着你们是因为性生活不和谐才离得婚？！”  
陆锐泽被杨柳直言不讳搞得有些没面子，讪讪地解释：“性生活也是很重要的一部分。”  
杨柳挺尸躺在陆锐泽怀里，恨恨地想到：去tmd爱情！！


	11. Chapter 11

十一、  
经此一役，陆锐泽和杨柳谁也没再提过离婚的事儿了，本来杨柳还有点担心陆锐泽没法跟白宜安交代，结果无意中偷听到一次他们的视频电话。  
白宜安和他的丈夫刚领养了一个三岁大的女孩，全身都散发着浓浓的母爱气息，包括对陆锐泽的关心。  
白宜安温柔而喜悦的说：“知道你们真的在一起了，我真的太开心了，你总喜欢掩藏自己的内心，试着多跟他谈谈，你们会走得更远。”  
陆锐泽轻轻点了点头说：“我会的，我一直觉得对你很抱歉，当初都是因为我的任性，才会让你不幸福的。”  
白宜安笑了笑说：“我现在很幸福啊～过去的就让它过去吧。”  
陆锐泽感激白宜安的大度：“宜安，你依然是那个会全心全意在意我感受的人。”  
白宜安微微摇摇头：“锐泽，你一直都是个内心很温柔的人，只是逼着自己变成大家想看到的样子。杨柳他，始终保持着他朴质的本真，从某种意义上，我们都很羡慕他。”  
陆锐泽微微出神，原来是这样吗？明明是个自己最讨厌的类型，却始终也没讨厌起来，反而却被他一点一点地吸引住了，有时候，真的难说啊，最后陪你共度一生的人，会是什么样的人。  
跟白宜安通话过后，杨柳收到了陆锐泽特别定制的婚戒，上面刻着两个名字的缩写。杨柳很想吐槽：你土不土啊？但没敢，半天憋了一句话：“陆哥，咱们就不来这么虚的吧？”  
陆锐泽没好气地说：“怎么，你还打算继续隐婚下去吗？”  
杨柳陪笑道：“那些需要向别人证明的婚姻，一般都不牢靠，咱们不需要啊。”  
杨柳的话极大的取悦了陆锐泽 ，但戒指依然被套在了左手的中指上。  
陆锐泽自信满满地说：“我的婚姻从来也不是为了向别人证明什么，只是为了告诉其他人，你杨柳从今以后是我的合法配偶了。”

 

end


End file.
